Ways You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail
by TangeeOrange
Summary: Here are 15 ways you know if you're obsessed with Fairy Tail. I know some of the reasons are outrageous but believe me, I've done some of these. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

15 Ways You **Know** You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail

By: Tangee

You mentally say sorry to Juvia every time you say rain is gloomy

You take your keys and say, "Open: Door to My House!" and expect to have the door open magically

You try to strip your clothes off as fast as Gray does

You expect your cat to fly after flinging it into the air

You try to eat fire or iron to re-energize

When you're excited about something you say, "I'm all fired up!"

You pretend you're Mystogan when you have a bandaid

You try to grow your hair as long as Freed/Frieds (applies only to guys)

When you see a cat you say, "Hey little cat, are you a cousin of Loke's/Leo's?"

You change extra fast to pretend you're re-quip

You say, "That was man!" when someone does an extreme dare

You run as fast as you can during P.E. and pretend to be Jet

In your volleyball unit, when you spike you say, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

You always try and be as nice as Wendy (this task is surprisingly hard for me)

Last but not least… "You sing Fairy Tail songs during school (most common for me)

I'll write some more for you guys if you enjoy them. If you have any you guys have than feel free to write them in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part, and this is mostly because so many people like the story and I would like to thank you all soooo much for liking it! So here's another 15 ways you know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail! Enjoy!

Part 2: Ways You Know You're Obsessed with Fairy Tail

By: Tangee

When you hate someone, you say, "You're such a Jiemma (for those of you who don't know, this is the jerk who's the master of Sabertooth)!"

You say, "Ice-Make: Lance!" and throw ice at people

You ask a guy with a lot of piercings if they know Gajeel

During any test, you wish you were as smart as Levy

In soccer, you yell, "Lucy Kick!"

You wish you were as badass as Laxus (I wish I was…)

You wish you could eat a ton of cake and still not be fat like Erza

You wish there was a guy at school as hot as Sting (applies on0ly for girls…I hope)

When you agree with someone, you say, "Fro thinks so too!"

You try to stall as long as Nab does in front of the job board thing (forgot what it's called, tell me in reviews?)

You wish you had a childhood as cute as Lisanna and Natsu's

Wish you could friggin Fairy Glitter the sh*t out of people

You wish you had Elfman as your bodyguard

You wish you were in a love triangle like the one Juvia's in

And last but not least…This one is from The Fairy Tail Lover, and thank you for this one I hadn't even thought about this one, "When you agree with someone you say, Aye!" like Happy does.

Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this list as well. Again, recommendations are appreciated. I'm also sorry if this one isn't as good as the first since all my original ideas were put into that one but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


	3. Chapter 3

I love doing these, and I feel less awkward knowing I'm not the only one doing these making the exception of my friend Chelsie. Anyways you guys like these so I hope you continue to enjoy and I appreciate the feedback!

You wish you could Fus Roh Dah everyone…oh wait sorry, wrong one, I mean you wish you could throw a punch as strong as Gildarts

You wish you had a guy like Loke/Leo who is as dedicated about (her) his crush on Lucy as (she) he is to you

You dream about Lyra, being a star singer, after she changes her outfit

You think, "Maybe its Laxus" when you hear thunder outside (I do this a lot)

You wish you could have Plue as your pet (I do! But my parents won't even let me have a dog because they say I can't even take care of myself :-P)

You try and get out of trouble by making adorable pwune-pwune noises like Plue does

You find yourself sometimes accidentally talking in third person like Juvia does

You wish dragons raised you (only when I'm mad at my parents)

Sometimes you wonder if you could go into Fairy Tail like Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi went into a book (watch this anime!)

You wish you could have a sibling as nice as Mirajane (those don't come around very often…I mean, I know my sister isn't very nice to me)

You wish your Dad was Gildarts (Cana, you are a luck ass girl)

You really wish guilds were real

You spend most of the time on your computer either 1, watching Fairy Tail, or 2, searching for Fairy Tail RP's (roleplays if you didn't know what it stood for, it's really hard to find one since they're always so full)

You wish you had badass armor like Erza's (I do!)

And last but not least, I'll end this one off again with another recommendation and this one is from TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin, and thank you very much for the recommendation by the way and it is, at night when the door is closed you pretend your room is Fairy Tailyou're your door is the portal to the future Edolas (dang it, TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin, now I find myself doing this a lot, *sigh*, thank you anyways!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey! I decided to upload again since I suddenly had a ton of ideas so lucky you! I hope you enjoy these and again, if you have any recommendations, I'll be sure to try and add at least one of them. Enjoy .

You favorite star is now Regulus

You carry around a whip (okay this is not true but whatevs, maybe some of you do…)

You learn how to play Fairy Tail music on instruments (I do on my violin though I'm not very good at playing hehe)

You try and sculpt ice (I've tried, ended up making my finger numb and cutting myself, so beware if you try this…what makes you think I just did it *nervous laugh*)

You built a rocket and attached a doll to it to recreate Lucy Fire (don't worry guys, I only set the lawn on fire, that's all…and maybe killed a squirrel or two)

You try and tie your bangs up like Mirajanes (it somehow makes me look like baby and it doesn't look as good on me as it does Mirajane, she works it like a boss!)

You draw guild signs on yourself (my friend was like, "You're going to get skin cancer!" and I gave her the look and she sighed then started to draw one on herself. Feel the power of Fairy Tail!)

You believe that when you turn a certain age, you'll magically get your magic powers (I've also been waiting for a while for my acceptance into Hogwarts also but it never came…)

You're actually reading this (never expected this many people)

Your background is Fairy Tail related (I have a Nalu picture!)

You insist to your family that you're not obsessed, just really dedicated (no sorry guys you're obsessed, read the title)

You suddenly want to hatch an egg (I tried, then I scrambled it ;-) if you know what I mean)

This one is from Naturesshadow: You ask your friends if they've ever been turned into stone (badass names for chickens btw)

This is from MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster : You struggle to restrain yourself from calling your teacher/superior "Master" (I love your URL so much and that what I tell my friends XD)

This is from Jackie (she's a guest): When it starts to rain I say 'Drip drip drop' (dang it, you guys make me start to do this stuff XD)


	5. Chapter 5

I have so much HW! And I have to go for private violin lessons because if you didn't read the last chapter, I suck at playing . I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday but I'll add an extra 5 to make up for it! Enjoy! Thanks and keep up the recommendations!

Sometimes, you accidentally call your friends one of the characters from Fairy Tail (accidentally called this guy Natsu once, it was embarrassing, I was like, "Nats- I mean Daniel pass me the ball!" in P.E.)

When you go "she llliiiiiiiiiiiikees you or he llliiiikes you" the way Happy does

You study zoology in hopes of gaining an Animal Soul (I went to the zoo and stared at a zebra for the longest time, waiting for something to happen. And something very well did, it took a sh*t)

When you find 5 objects and you name them Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu (named my stuffed animals that, and tried to control them but I ended up just raging)

When you run into a wall and thinks that it'll break into small cubes and disintegrate like when Gildarts first showed up (I tried this, and got myself a bloody nose…and thats totally not the reason for the permanent blood stain on my wall…maybe)

When you point out it would be easier to drink wine of beer out of the barrel like Cana (then again, I hope most of you don't do this…I'm not going to judge or anything, okay I lied maybe a little bit but Cana is amazing!)

When you hide from thunder like Pantherlily (I only might do this because I really am scared of it…)

When you yell at any siblings younger about why they haven't gotten a Jellal tattoo (I yelled at my younger cousin, he was like, "Tattoo baddy" I then moved onto the next kid on my list

When one of your parents have to come in to tell you to be quiet when you scream because your computer froze or broke down before or in the middle of the new Fairy Tail episode (I was literally crying)

When you run around naked saying you're on of Ur's pupils (don't worry, I was wearing a bra…no I didn't do this just kidding guys, maybe)

You try to persuade a teacher at your school to start up a Fairy Tail club (my teacher immediately said no before I even said anything because the look on my face was too crazy)

You ask your doctor if the digestive system can take in fire or iron (I promise you I didn't do this)

When, when you're swimming you try and become one with water (my friend did this and ended up farting instead because she was try so hard)

When you've practically re-read or re-watched every single chapter or episode 2 or 3 times (I did it 5 times)

You find yourself absentmindedly making shikigami (I gave my sister a box of these :-P)

Telling classmates to call you "Bunny Girl" (I even bought a shirt to match it, I bet some of you thought I was going to say I bought a bunny suit, you dirty-minded bastards)

You paid your rent in jewels (do you do that? I also wasted a check writing jewels instead of dollars)

You've memorized all Fairy Tail openings and endings (Snow Fairy is amazing!)

One from Fairy-Clive-tail: Dancing around the house with scissors and saying "EBI!" (yeah I **might** have knocked a few things over and snipped a bit of my sisters hair off hehe)

Moving on, this one is from Jackpot 2: When you spot a dog, you can't help but say "Wild...FOUR!" (Oh my gosh, I love this one thank you for recommending this on!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I just really want to thank you guys for all of the support you guys have given me and I'm so happy you guys like this series! Enjoy another 15 ways you know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail .

When you suddenly tell your parents you want to learn Japanese (my Mom gave me a close examine, she knew something was up)

You find it hard to blink when there's an intense battle going on (my contacts dried up and popped out when Erza battled Azuma)

When you misspell the book of Ezra from the Bible and write Erza (did that this morning in church!)

When you're feeling down but immediately cheer up when you watch or read anything Fairy Tail related (I love you so much Hiro Mashima!)

You pestered some friends to watch FT and after 2 episodes they got hooked on it (my friend got hooked literally right when Gray stripped)

When you fight a dragon in a video of any kind you call yourself a dragonslayer after (did this in Skyrim )

In any group stimulation in class or group project you keep bringing up different names of guild like Crime Sorciere or hehe, Fairy Tail (none of mine were chosen :-/)

When you call someone member of the Jiggle Butt Gang after they fart (my friend was the only one who got it)

When you pretend to be badass and say "your friends will give you strength" during an intense sports game and end up getting odd looks and looking stupid (don't even ask, please)

When you start calling your dolls your, "babies" (all of my babies are adorable, anybody think Bickslow's tongue FT mark is creepy…)

You point out, and very loudly I should add, that Fairy Tail comes before Fairy Tales (I just searched it up!)

You find yourself hoarding stone statues (I don't do cupids guys so don't worry, I custom ordered a naked Gray instead, maybe…)

You point out how a love, hate thing works (EvergreenXElfman!)

This one is from Sky, a guest and (s)he (don't know the gender) recommended: asking white cats to tell your future while offering it tea

This one is from Queens-Of-Spades321 and she recommended: You start to get motion sickness (I'll go through the pain just to have a small similarity with Dragonslayers)

One extra because I love this one so much and I couldn't wait for the next chapter XD, this one is from The She-Devil:You find yourself trying to dig a hole in the ground and pop out  
of it saying "Punishment, Princess?" (omg I did this and a guy popped up instead and I was like, "Err, punishmenment, Prince?"


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

Okay so I've decided to make this the last reasons 15 reasons things mostly because I'm running out of ideas. I might start my JuviaXGray fanfic or I'll start something else I have in mind… So anyways regarding that story do you know any pranksters in animes? Please tell me in the reviews if you do and thank you for all of the support you've given me on this series!

You say, "I'm sorry" after every sentence (does anybody do that or is it just me? Just realized how big of a freak I am…)

You die on the inside when there's no new chapters of episodes (listen, I don't give a poop if it's a holiday, I need my chapter!)

When you go on your knees and beg your orchestra or band teacher to let you play Fairy Tail Theme Songs (we actually got to play Snow fairy because this Japanese girl named Suzuka knew how to sing it not to mention she's and amazing singer so we got to play it! My life is now complete )

You rush home on Fridays so that you can read the new chapter (people were giving me the look, but I didn't feel too weird because I had a friend running with me!)

When you try and get excommunicated from school to be like Laxus (don't do this t home guys, I mean erm don't do this at school guys)

You seem to go through depression after reading the new chapter because you have to wait for another 7 days or you scream in anger because the end was a cliffhanger :-P (I broke my keyboard)

If you're a guy, please don't read this, this is for girls only…if you're still here and I think at least one of you is, well fine, you asked for it: You wonder how any of the girls (maybe excluding Wendy) fix their pads or tampons in the middle of a battle. (hehe its like, Erza against Azuma and she feels a gush and she's like sh*t, hold on let me change my pads XD)

When you realize how plain you are compared to Erza or Lucy (I tried to look as sexy as them; made me look desperate)

When you seemed to die from the OTP of Nalu when he was screaming for her as that b*tch Minerva was beating Lucy up (I was literally screaming and crying)

When you realize how much Fairy Tail has changed your life (crazy isn't it?)

When you accidentally called your grandpa (I'm so, so sorry if he's dead) Makarov (he was not very happy…)

When every time you see a carved pumpkin, you expect the Great Magic Games beginning (it was the worst during Halloween)

You keep a picture of naked Gray in your wallet or something (my dad flipped when he saw it, I was like don't worry dad, I'm not a pervert, maybe!)

When you smile every time the epic music comes on the Natsu comes up in this grill and beats the sh*t out of the villain)

When you're boyfriend gets mad because sometimes you're more obsessed with Natsu than him (I'm a single lady by the way!)

So thank you all sooooo much for your support throughout the series and I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be starting up my new story either tomorrow or the day after that so see (I didn't know what else to put, maybe talk?) you guys then!


End file.
